A pulse generator (implantable medical device or IMD), such as a cardiac rhythm management device, can include a filter capacitor. The filter capacitor is attached as a separate electronic component. For example, the filter capacitor may be coupled to a feed-through terminal pin assembly having one or more conductive terminal pins supported by an insulator structure. The conductive terminal pins are coupled to a connector block at one end thereof and to a printed circuit board at other end. Some of these electronic components, i.e., the printed circuit board and the filter capacitor, along with a power source (battery) are further hermetically sealed within a casing of a metallic biocompatible material.
A printed circuit board substrate including cavities in which electronic components, such as integrated circuits are mounted and encapsulated is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,429 entitled PRINTED CIRCUIT SUBSTRATE WITH CAVITIES FOR ENCAPSULATING INTEGRATED CIRCUITS.
An implantable integrated circuit structure comprising a conformal thin-film sealing layer for hermetically sealing circuitry layers is discussed in U.S. Publication No. 20100016928, abandoned, entitled VOID-FREE IMPLANTABLE HERMETICALLY SEALED STRUCTURES.